


Kitten fluff

by SWModdy



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Din attempted it, Din's gonna have issues, Din's not fully human, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kemonomimi, M/M, Prejudice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: Being wholly human was never a nesscesity in the covert, many were adopted and many were given home and help and clan where they had lost family during the purges of first the CIS and later on the Empire.But sometimes being less than fully human can be hard and hiding can quickly become the way of one's life.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Boba Fett
Comments: 157
Kudos: 654





	1. A tail

Boba was no idiot.

He hadn’t survived to become his age, one in a million literally, by being stupid.

Sure, there were still a few clones out there, but no one like Boba and no one that had done it on their own.

Boba had survived things by being stronger, sometimes luckier and sometimes just a bit quicker than others, his normal aging meaning he kept body strength longer than other clones that grew old before his age.

It made Boba curious sometimes if his father had ever known about how it would effect the clones that survived the war.

If he had cared.

Jango had spent a long time telling Boba he was different, that the clones, the echoes weren’t his to claim, so maybe… maybe he had known.

Looking back, Boba could see what his child self hadn’t, the time Jango had spent dealing with the concept of the clones, easier when they were older, harder when they looked exactly like Boba and the treatment they were given.

What was done to them and not towards Boba.

Unaltered, his father’s son, claimed in every way Jango could before his death, not like the echos out in the Kamino facility, wearing their face and yet not their aliit.

Yet he’s still among the surprised as the mandalorian, his feet dragging, comes walking with his helmet under his arm, his expression those of a man that had given everything and had nothing left to show.

But the surprise, the true surprise, is what is stationed on top of the hunters head.

Two furry, soft ears, almost hidden in the hair that’s starting to come out of the helmet press, flickering automatically to any noise.

Shand had already informed him of the Jedi, Boba’s fingers on the Slave’s gun trigger when he had seen the karking X-wing. He had been so close to let his temper take him, so close to just blowing karking Skywalker out of the air.

But the knowledge that the adiik was on board stayed his hand.

Jango had never gotten as far as to have Boba swear to the code, but Boba had his own honor code and _children_ were never to be targeted. Boba remembered too well the feeling of holding his father’s empty helmet and he would never subject a child to that feeling, to the loss and would never be the one to harm a child.

So he had let Skywalker go and instead landed inside the imperial cruiser to collect the ragtag, tired group from the ship.

He’d rather have all of them far away from Kryze if he was honest, if the princess wanted to take the planet, that was up to her but he’d be damned if he let Kryze get the beroya she had derided too. Mando had made no promises, not truly, had only said he might help her.

Now Boba felt an even bigger urge to get him away from Kryze as the furry ears twitched, especially as he took note of the darksaber attached not to her belt but to the mando’s instead.

True mandalorians never cared what species someone were but Boba had seen far too many felinoids, half-breeds or full, treated lesser in the best of situations and in the worst as simply pets and slaves

The mando had clearly spent his life hiding his race, potentially even inside the covert he came from due to habit but for sure hiding it outside, the galaxy not kind to people like him, who already drew attention with his shiny beskar.

There was no way he was letting Kryze subject an already hurting man to prejudices.

So, he ushered the group up the ramp and simply gave the Nite owl and their leader a quelling look when she tried to come after. “Let him grieve his adiik.” He sneered at her.

Thankfully, Bo-Katan seemed to at least have that much honor, as much as it pained him to admit it and her to exercise it if the grimace on her face was any indication.

Getting Slave 1 out of there became his priority, Dune carefully guiding the beroya around after getting Gideon in carbonite, her hand gentle on the man’s arm, as if he was delicate but before she could guide him to sit down on the co-pilot seat, Boba spoke up.

“Do you have a tail?” He stared forward, his hands on Slave’s controls.

There was a pause, a long one, Boba could see Dune was frozen, a glare rapidly forming on her face as she stared at Boba.

Finally though, the mando answered. “Yes…” The whisper was soft, the mando’s voice so much softer without the vocoder as a barrier.

Humming faintly, Boba nodded, finally turning his head to look at the man. “You should get it out of your pants. Sitting on a tail can’t be good, you must be tucking it to hide it. We already know, so just…” Boba gestured vaguely.

The man hesitated, staring at him, large, soulful eyes but Boba noted the pupils weren’t fully round.

Slightly slitted, just like any felinoid and would change shape and size with stimuli.

Finally though, shifting around a bit, the man shifted at his pant seam, popping a button in the back and of course, of course the other had adjustment made to his pants for his tail, even if it was hidden.

A long, graceful tail was pulled out but Boba felt himself twitch.

It was shaved in, the fur so short it couldn’t be natural to the man if his ears and hair was any indication.

Shaven in to make it smaller, to make it easier to hide.

Judging by his hair and the fluff of his ears, the beroya’s tail should be a large, fluffy thing, flickering in the air with the grace all tailed felines had inborn. As it was, it was a skinny thing, flickering like a snake in the air.

With his tail out, the beroya finally sat down in the co-pilot seat, settling it and his helmet down over his lap as he curled in on himself as much as his armor allowed, staring at the viewscreen of the ship.

Boba looked at him for a long moment and then let out a breath of his own, sighing deeply as he exchanged a long look with Dune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translate:  
> Translation:  
> Aliit = Clan/family  
> Adiik = child  
> Beroya = Bounty hunter  
> Verd’ika =little soldier  
> Mesh’la = Beautiful  
> Hut'uun = coward  
> Buir = parent


	2. Soft curls

Taking the beroya, taking _Din_ , with him to Tatooine had been a snap decision.

He knew that Dune had offered space on Nevarro, that there was a spot for him there but he also knew that there was baggage for the other hunter there.

Baggage that came with pain and while avoiding your emotions and traumas didn’t end well for anyone, he knew that right now, Din, as the other had told him quietly in the cockpit of Slave 1, was in a delicate state of mind.

The loss of a child, even if it was given willingly, was never easy on anyone and he knew that felinoids bonded deeply to their kits.

Din had clearly adopted that baby, made him his own kit in all but blood but as they said, blood of the covenant was thicker than water of the womb.

So Boba had offered an alternative and Din had taken it, coming with Boba to the sandpit that was Tatooine, to Jabba’s old palace.

 _Boba’s_ palace now.

Din stuck around him, no longer hiding his tail but clearly awkward about it as a few of the guests and courtiers that came to linger in Boba’s new setup glanced incredulously at his tail, poking out from under his cape, with realization of what Din was and then looked to his shiny armor.

They quickly learned to fear Din though, the other holding nothing back when there was a fight, beskar spear swinging through the air with precision and danger to the ones that made a hassle in Boba’s court.

Boba could have handled those situations himself, hell, Shand could have too.

But there was something deeply satisfying about watching the idiots learn to fear the felinoid, to go from sneering behind his back to cowering and giving him their respect.

Boba liked that.

He also liked it when Din, uncertain and a bit spooked, came to him at night, looking for touch.

Felinoids were touch based creatures and Boba would never admit it, but his heart shattered a bit inside his chest to realize the last friendly touch would have been the man’s adiik on the cruiser.

Which is why he let the beroya curl up into his side and stroked his ears with gentle reverence until he purred.

Trust breeds friendship, friendship breeds care and care breeds love.

Love is what allows Din into letting Boba carefully explore the features of the other man with gentle fingers after weeks of gentle petting and cuddling, of building that friendship and care and further love that neither are quite sure what to make of.

Staring into the others mouth in fascination, Boba carefully pressed his thumb to the blunt middle teeth to pull the others chin further down, opening his mouth more up to look at those ferocious sharp canines of the other.

Din let out a soft noise but didn’t squeeze Boba’s wrist as they had agreed when Din allowed him him to look, a signal when Din had enough but that could be Boba’s other hand’s doing, where they were scratching at the base of the left ear, causing very low purr to rumble deep in Din’s chest.

Din was fully felinoid, of that Boba was certain, he had no secondary if useless ears at the side of his head, his eyes slitted and widened just like a feline would, he had a furry triangle shape stretching around his tail base and his tongue was slightly rougher than a human’s against Boba’s thumb, abrasive in the way a felines tongue would be to lick meat of off bones.

That and Boba knew from observation that the other was as flexible and limber as a full blooded one and that occasionally, if he was tired, Din would display feline behavior.

He could be distracted with ‘prey’ items when tired, liked shiny spots, he would curl into a ball or find the oddest of sunny spots to sit in.

Though Boba had noticed, before Din’s fur had grown to a soft, curling length on his tail, that the other had a worrying scar at the base of his tail, a scar Boba would be asking about once he was sure Din was comfortable and might answer.

But for now...

Well, at this point, with the frankly ferocious teeth he was seeing and the lack of human ears, Boba was sure the other was full blooded. “What lovely teeth you have,” He murmured quietly. “You must take so good care of them, they’re so sharp and deadly looking, you’d tear a man’s throat out if you wanted with those.” Din let out a soft whine.

It had Boba cocking his head as he watched a flush stretch the others cheeks, his hand still lax around Boba’s wrist as drool started gathering and dripping down his chin.

“Oh? Do you like it when I praise you, kitty?” He murmured, still scratching but slightly harder, listening to the purr in the others chest rise. “When I tell you what a deadly little one you are?” He smiled at the whine that built in the others throat and escaped through his open mouth. “Because you are such a deadly verd’ika, my little one.” He continued.

He noted very early on that Din reacted to praise, to compliments and especially to touch as if he was either unused to it or he received it rarely despite loving them.

From what Din had fessed up to, he had been the covert’s only beroya, his focus being on bringing credits and beskar back to the covert. Maybe he had been so busy he had neglected himself, not staying still long enough for the rest of the covert to do their duty by him.

But then again, they were old school traditionalists, cultists practically, that didn’t remove their helmets.

It did make touch harder.

Which was why Boba was making up for that lack, showering Din with praise and touch when he could, even if he had been very careful about what he did and said in the beginning. Now though, now Din would let him do practically anything and breathing in deeply, Boba hand left the other’s ear.

A disappointed whine broke the purring. Boba chuckling even as he nervously reached down and pushed Din’s shirt up in the back. Din had a second of warning before Boba’s fingers made contact with the base of the tail, skritching slowly at the base and the furry triangle.

He flopped forward, his hand barely holding onto Boba’s wrist as Boba pulled his hand away quickly, Din face meeting the crook of Boba’s neck now that he was no longer in danger of choking himself on the other’s fingers. “So sensitive,” Boba murmured quietly, feeling the soft brush of Din’s ear against his bald head.

The purr was so loud it practically rattled Boba but he liked it, slowly scratching the sensitive base with a smile of wonder.

He’d never touched a felinoid before Din, too many of them expecting pain or being slaves for Boba to be comfortable.

But Din had invited him to touch and after a month of wanting, Boba was finally touching that sensitive base when before he had only touched the man’s ears or head. “Mesh’la,” He breathed. “Utterly adorable.” He nuzzled the other slowly, the warmth of the mid morning not reaching them in the king’s suite as the rest of the palace rested for the heat and they enjoyed each other’s company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Aliit = Clan/family  
> Adiik = child  
> Beroya = Bounty hunter  
> Verd’ika =little soldier  
> Mesh’la = Beautiful  
> Hut'uun = coward  
> Buir = parent


	3. When I was young

Even as a young kit, Din had been very aware that his kind, the kind his parents were, were not always well seen among the all races of the galaxy.

There was a reason he had long been taught to wear his hood up and keep his tail hidden in the folds of his red robe as a child. He remembered his parents doing the same if there were strangers in the village or if they were outside of it.

Hiding away the ears and tail, a precaution they had said with a sad smile as they pulled Din’s hood up to cover his ears.

He hadn’t understood it, not really when he was still with his parents.

When his buir had saved him, taken him away, he still hadn’t quite understood  but had come to learn.

Not that his covert had been anything but kind to him, every youngling and adult gentle with him in the way mando’a are with foundlings.

Foundlings are the future after all.

This is the way.

After the violence of his village being slaughtered around him by droids, the knowledge that his parents lay somewhere in that violence, unburied, its nice to sit  with the other younglings as they stroke his ears with gentle affection or cuddle up to armored adult with larger hands.

Hands that are always ungloved when they seek to rub Din’s ears.

But there are others outside the fighting corps.

Those that look at Din and see…

Manda, the first time Din had really experienced it, another covert had come to visit, Paz, almost ready to swear to the  Way , had sneered something about ‘new mandalorian’ remains, whatever that was.

Din had been startled by the fact that they walked around with their faces bare.

Even more startled by how many blonds with fair skin there were.

Looking at his own covert, he knew that his own had maybe one or two blonds and none of them had fair skin judging by their bare hands when they rubbed his ears. The hair he knew from the hair dressing droid, the mix of hair in there primarily dark or black from those that had hair with the occasional flash of silver from older ones and a little bit of red and blond.

One time there had even been purple in the clippings and the foundlings had spent months gossiping on who had dyed hair under their helmets.

But these ‘new mandalorian’s’… they hadn’t looked at Din the same way his covert had.

Some of them had looked at Din like he was a curiosity, others with disgust and one of them…

He had hidden behind Paz’s large bulk at the way that man had looked at him, something in his bones telling him to hide as his fur puffed all over his tail.

Paz had taken one look at his reaction, followed where Din was looking and hadn’t left him alone until the new comers had left the covert.

It hadn’t stopped some of the muttered comments about keeping ‘wild animals’ on leashes though, Din’s hearing so much better than others. And it was clear some of them didn’t care to keep their voices down in the beginning.

Well, they learned quickly when Din’s buir heard one of them saying that Din should already be collared if they were going to keep a ‘wild’ pet around. The man had body tackled the larger man to the ground, the heavy clash of beskar against a soft clothed asshole a sight to be seen and two of the infantry men had been needed to pull the beroya off the ‘new mandalorian’.

Din had begged his buir after that to show him how to tackle someone.

But he never forgot how they reacted to him.

He had a name now for what his parents hadn’t wanted to teach him, prejudice.

The galaxy around him, with a few exceptions, were prejudiced against Din’s kind, some seeing them as little better than animals that could talk, like an exotic parrot and others seeing them like… well, a slave.

His old village had not been that way, he remembered the old ladies pinching his cheeks at the local cantina as they enjoyed a smoke and an ale, old Derin slipping him one of the freshly made buns from his baked goods and generally being treated like any other youngling.

The covert didn’t treat him that way either, everyone treated him equally to the others.

But outsiders…

Din started wearing a hooded shirt once more and once more started hiding his tail in his pants, the fluffy appendage wrapped around one of his legs.

He had gotten a few odd looks for it, but from the rest of the covert… well, Din was grateful Paz put on his helmet only a few months later, because looking at the others sad, knowing eyes might make Din do something stupid.

Not that he almost didn’t anyhow.

He had gone out with the a few of the older younglings, credits in their hands from the elders and told to buy in sweets for the younger foundlings. It was a test, he knew that, there was always an adult or two tracking them, but it was an easy way to teach them responsibility and how to deal with outsiders.

One of the  locals had realized Din had a tail and… 

Well, she had dragged it out of his pants and pulled on it so hard, Din had thought it was going to come off.

The adult following them had stepped in, shooting the hut’uun in the face before grabbing Din and running off before the town could properly realize what had happened but it made Din aware that his tail…

It was a weak spot  and mandalorians weren’t suppose to be weak.

Back in the covert, Din had sat in the patient room of the medical setup where he had been treated and been given strong painkillers, the medic quietly informing him that his buir was on his way and would be there soon. 

H is bandaged tail on his lap for what felt like hours until he got up and started quietly searching around until he found a sharp medical scalpel.

How long he spent looking at the sharp, shiny tool, he wasn’t sure but Din knew it must have been several, quiet minutes.

His mind had been buzzing darkly, whispering haughty, painful things in his ears as he pulled his already hurting tail taunt with one hand, stretching it carefully so he could look over his shoulder at the base.

Placing the sharp metal to his tail, trembling faintly, Din’s mind grew louder, jeering voices calling him everything from feral animal to a coward as he started pressing.

His ears could be hidden, all he needed was a hood and later his helmet that he wouldn’t need to remove.

His tail was so much more difficult to hide, large and fluffy, it could be spotted, twitching inside of his pants.

But if he didn’t have his tail, if it wasn’t there, no one would have to realize, no one would judge Din based on a simple appendage and Din kept pressing down, blood dripping from the metal and his hand as pain raced up his spine.

Just a bit harder, just a bit harder, he’d hit bone soon and the-there was a roar, familiar and then Din hit the medbay swept floor with a grunt, the scalpel sent flying as something heavy dropped down on him.

Paz had walked in on him before Din could do permanent damage, the older boy, a teen really, sitting with Din in his lap as the medic had been summoned by the commotion, Din hiding his face in Paz shoulder.

The commotion had summoned the Armorer with his apprentice and they in turn had summoned Din’s buir, all of them aware of what Din had tried to do to himself. What he had almost succeeded, high on painkillers as he was due to his tail already being damaged hours earlier.

Din hadn’t been left alone for weeks after that and he had been allowed no sharp objects without supervision.

Sometimes, sometimes he still felt the urge to remove his tail but when he became beroya, he had managed to settled on a middle ground that the others, grumbling, had accepted.

He cut the long fur of his tail, shaved it in until only a thin stubble of fur was left and quietly hid his tail inside his pants, sometimes going so far as to tying it to one of his legs just in case.

Still he could feel Paz eyes on him from all those years, even that day he had tried to remove Din’s helmet he had felt the other mandalorian watching him, watching his tail when Din had quietly pulled it out of his pants while in the covert.

He knew it was only a question of time until Boba would ask.

But for now, Din let that particular memory be as he instead settled himself into the court on Tatooine, wondering if others of his covert had survived.

Wondering if maybe someone else, outside of Boba and Fennec, who accepted Din exactly as he was, would show up.

It was nice to dream.


	4. Apple swan

On Tatooine, the finding of fruit, peeling it, feeding it to someone was considered an act of affection.

Fruits were a scarcity on Tatooine, in the arid, sandy climate with a few oasis here and there, few fruits grew that weren’t driven forth in a protected environment and the sweet kind were especially rare.

If you could get to it before the wild animals that also liked them, then you were lucky and to have someone care enough to not keep it for themselves but to actually feed it to another… well, it spoke volumes about the care someone had for that person.

Which was why Boba was slowly working on an apple, carefully cutting out an apple swan.

In his lap, Din’s head rested as he laid on the couch on his back, hands laced together on his belly, the felinoid breathing slowly and steadily but not asleep, simply enjoying the closeness in Boba’s private quarters.

It always left Boba feeling a bit… well, best way to describe it was honored.

Honored that Din trusted him, honored that Din allowed himself to be bare in Boba’s quarters, his armor off on a stand and wearing only soft, worn clothes borrowed from Boba.

Really, he should buy Din new clothes, all the other's things had burned with the Razor Crest after all but there was something… satisfying in watching Din wear his clothes, even if the legs of the pants were too short and the sleeves of the shirt too long.

Even if a hole had to be cut in the back for the tail.

Something about watching Din bare himself, trusting Boba to keep him shielded, to see him in Boba’s clothes… it spoke to an almost primal part of Boba, something he couldn’t quite explain and yet knew intimately was mixed in with satisfaction and warmth.

Which was why Boba was at the moment carefully cutting out an apple swan for the other man.

As a child, he remembered his father making bunny apples for him and swans when there was a special occasion as the swans were a lot more difficult to make.

But…

Sometimes that difficulty was worth it.

Flickering his eyes down at Din, Boba took a deep breath through his nose.

Some people were worth the effort.

Carefully, he slid and pulled the wedges into place, setting the apple half down on the waiting plate beside him as he critically eyed the swan.

It was a tad… loop sided.

Not quite perfect, not like Jango had made them.

But Boba hadn’t made a swan in years, hadn’t felt the need to.

Hell, he hadn’t wanted to feed anyone fruits in years either, living on Tatooine for as long as he had meant the tradition and meaning of the act had sunk into his very bones. He hadn’t had anyone he had cared for that much back then.

Hadn’t wanted to give anyone the impression that they meant that much to him.

But Din…

Din with large, trusting doe eyes, Din with his ears flickering softly against Boba’s thigh, Din and his stupidly fluffy tail…

Din was quickly becoming one of the most important beings Boba had ever had the pleasure of meeting and he didn’t want to scare the other of.

He wondered if the other would understand the gesture, Din was familiar with the tuskens after all, had admitted to Boba that he had often lived with them for a while when on Tatooine. The tusken’s too found fruit important, the gesture of giving, receiving and feeding someone was paramount to courting among them.

For a moment he hesitated.

Din let him touch his ears, his tail, let him scratch at those vulnerable spots, had even confessed that he had almost cut his tail off once before he swore to the creed and Maker, the confession had almost had Boba collapsing from the sheer shock.

‘If I haven’t scared him off by scratching his tail, this won’t either…’ Boba tried to reassure himself yet he swallowed hard as he stationed the last bit of the apple, staring down at the innocent looking swan.

The flesh of the apple had started browning a tiny bit in a few spots and if he waited longer, it wouldn’t look as nice anymore.

He couldn’t dawdle and with that thought Boba took a deep breath, sucking the sugary sweet nectar off his fingers while tucking his knife away. “Din?” He murmured, lifting the plate with his clean hand.

Din opened his eyes instantly, confirming that he had not been asleep but simply resting, peering at him with lidded, lazy eyes. “Mrrg?” A soft, almost purr like noise escaped the other, brown, slitted eyes flickering to the plate in Boba’s hands when the other lowered the plate enough for him to look.

He got to watch the others pupils eyes widening slightly, maybe excitement, maybe surprise, Boba wasn’t sure but Din didn’t say anything, just flickered his eyes back to Boba’s face, gaze searching.

“…Pretty.” He finally murmured, flickering his eyes back to the swan, gaze almost hopeful.

Smiling, hoping he wasn’t coming of too nervous, Boba shrugged. “I’m not as good as my buir was but… if you want it, its yours.” He stated quietly, feeling Din's ears flicker against his thigh.

There was more in those words, Din clearly recognized it, knew what this gesture could mean, knew what fruit meant on Tatooine. And seeing as how Boba had gone the extra step of not just peeling and cutting it but making it into a shape…

The meaning couldn’t be more clear.

Not answering verbally, Din simply opened his mouth, eyes expectant, his sharp canines on display between those plush lips.

Boba could have laughed, considering how nervous he had been only seconds before.

Was it really that simple?

‘No, not it won’t be. This is just the start.’ Boba’s mind piped up, even as he carefully took one of the wedges of the swans wings and started feeding Din the apple, smiling at the happy little purr that came from the other.

It might not be simple but the start of this, whatever it would be, was a happy one.


	5. Chittering

Trying not to laugh, Boba was so grateful his helmet was on, or else he’d be cluing people in on what was going on and he had no desire for the bastards of the court to see he was almost on the verge of cracking up.

Why you might ask?

Because Din was _stalking_ some of the guests.

It had started with a low, chattering sort of noise, Boba uncertain to what had been making it as he leaned back in his chair, discreetly glancing around the throne room, looking for a potential threat.

He had of course realized it had to be close, for him to hear it over the low noise of the smooth music he allowed in the throne room along with the low conversations but it had still taken him a full five minute before he realized what it was.

It was Din, making chittering, crackling noises, _hunting_ noises, like all felines made of some sort.

Din was making hunting noises, in Boba’s court, low enough that his vocoder couldn’t pick up on it but loud enough that Boba’s helmet could pick it up and it was _hilarious_.

He had to fight the urge to laugh and had to shift in his chair, as discreetly as possible, even as Shand obviously took note of something and shot him a questioning look, her perfectly plucked brow raised.

He had simply shaken his head, calming down as he glanced up at Din, still trying not to laugh at how hilarious it was that this tall lug was making hunting noise.

But it was also adorable.

The image was just too adorable to Boba, who was used to Din and his feline ways and it made him imagine things.

He could imagine Din on a hunt, quietly laying in wait, watching his target, making those damn little noises as he tracked his target, just like he was doing right now.

Clearly, someone had gotten his attention and Boba was sure to learn about it, either soon or later on as Din always informed him, but it was enough to amuse him that Din was feeling like hunting said person as he stood at Boba’s left side instead of behind the throne.

Boba wasn’t sure why but he was coming to really enjoy Din ‘hunting’ someone in the throne room, the low chittering noise and the occasional head twitch as he followed the person through the room only obvious to Boba and maybe to Shand by the way she was trying to follow where the visor was focused.

That and her slight smirk that she was trying to hide by the bar, bottle raised to her lips.

What Din had picked up on that made him feel like he was hunting, Boba wasn’t sure, but then again, Boba was dealing with people coming to petition him and couldn’t just observe everyone like Din and Fennec did.

There was a reason after all that he had enforcers, captains and lieutenants, he couldn’t personally handle every fucking little detail. Thankfully though, his left and right hand were people he could trust fully, even if they were being adorable weirdos Boba thought oddly fondly to himself.

Then Din fucking butt waggled, his tail flickering under his cape in a sharp swish.

Boba choked on his own breath from the sheer surprise of the move, eyes glued to Din even as the others head snapped his way, looking down at him with a head tilt that signaled surprise even with the helmet.

Clearly Din had heard it and been brought out of his hunting focus.

Before the other could ask, Boba waved his hand. “I’m fine. Just… thought of something, made a realization, that’s all.” He rasped out, shaking a bit as he tried not to crack up laughing helplessly in front of everyone.

How many karking feline instincts did Din have?

Why were they so adorable?

Why was Din so adorable, he was a fully grown mandalorian in beskar armor, how was it possible for him to be so damn _adorable_.

Din let out a low noise, his vocoder breaking it up and making the emotion behind it unclear. “Something? Something bad?” He hesitated, his tail curling unconsciously around his leg.

Boba had noted that Din occasionally did that when he became uncertain or upset.

The other either wasn’t used to or couldn’t control his tail when he was emotional and Boba was leaning towards the latter, since he had seen Din’s tail mimic those of a tooka or house cat actions when they were emotional.

It was a good guide to the others tells but it made Boba worried about someone using it against his favorite mandalorian.

“No, just something that surprised me,” He reached out, patting the others trim waist lightly, his hand lingering slightly before pulling back and settling back. “Its fine beroya. You’re fine.” Boba soothed quietly, watching how Din’s shoulders relaxed.

The other didn’t verbally answer, but he gave a small nod, his tail flickering up once more under the cape, the fluffy curls of it catching in the dim light, showing off the shiny, healthy fur now that Din had let his tail fur regrow.

However there was also sand mixed in the healthy fur and Boba made a mental note of brushing the other’s tail, the sand caught in the fur most likely from when he flickered it down between his legs.

The thought made him smile slightly to himself, even more as Din went back to observing the room, the flicker of his tail indicating he was relaxing once more.

‘Adorable.’ Boba mused to himself, smiling slightly, the scars on his face tugging slightly as he thought of the brush in his quarters, specially bought just for Din’s tail.

If he was slightly lost in pleasure to the thought of sitting on his couch with Din over his lap, brushing out the others tail fur as he rested his head in his own arms as Din purred with pleasure, well, no one but Boba could see his own thoughts.

So he indulged them.


	6. Gifting

Feeling rather annoyed as he listened to the nervous blathering of the toydarian floating in front of the dais, Boba wondered where in the world Din was.

When he’d woken up, Din had been long gone, Fennec had informed him that Din had taken one of the speeders and his amba rifle and headed out at the ass crack of dawn and it had been over twelve hours since then.

Hell, the hottest part of the day had even passed by, Boba enjoying a small rest with a glass of whiskey and ice as the entire palace rested for the hot period. Din himself of course enjoyed it, often sleeping in the sun.

He’d spread a thick blanket out on the floor, open up the curtains and lay himself out in it, often only in his shorts.

Boba had initially worried about that, worried the armored man would burn but Din’s skin apparently was set to soak the rays of the sun, turning so nice and golden in the warmth of the rays, sprawled out either on his stomach or back with his tail flickering lazily.

Gorgeous bastard.

But today he had been alone and he hoped that Din had found a place to rest during the hottest period of the day.

Not even felines did well in this heat and Din shared traits with humans more than he did with felines.

‘If I hear about a mando passing out from dehydration, I swear I’m gonn-’ What exactly Boba was thinking of doing not even he knew because in that moment, there was a loud _thump_ from the top of the stairs.

The door being slammed open.

Boba raised a brow to inside his helmet, letting out a curious hum as this meant that whoever was marching forward had come past the guards.

Well, that or killed them and then they would have all heard the blaster fire.

So that meant that someone was coming down to the throne room with determination.

His curiosity grew even more when there was a steady _thump_ , _thump, thump_ coming closer to the throne room, the sound of something being dragged down the stairs and thumping heavily against each step.

Something too heavy for the person to carry?

‘Someone coming with something to sell? Or a gift?’ Boba mused to himself curiously, wondering if it was another idiot trying to appease him with gifts, trying to butter him up for a better deal.

It was indeed a gift, but it wasn’t an idiot that appeared with it.

It was Din, his beroya, the felinoid stalking forward with his tail flickering excitedly behind him, dragging the body of a familiar togruta by the man’s boot, their head thumping on the last remaining steps and then dragging through the sand of the throne room.

The entire room had of course gone quiet when the door had been so violently opened on top of the stairs but now there was a flurry of whispers as Din presented his catch to Boba, the same togruta Din had been hunting in the throne room weeks earlier, the one Boba had later found out had run off with a shipment of water and weapons.

The one he had been looking for himself but having no luck in finding.

The toydarian had made himself scarce against a wall, watching with a less nervous look. Most likely thinking that Boba would have forgotten him in the hubbub and he sent the bastard an icy look with his entire head, watching in satisfaction as he froze to the wall.

Turning his head back, Boba hummed a bit as Shand jumped of the dais, poking at the togruta with the tip of her boot and an amused chuckle. “I was wondering where in Sith hells you were.” Boba noted, watching Din’s tail flicker.

He’d gotten pretty adapt at reading the others body language at this point, especially his tail as it was pushing out from under his cape. Din was excited, even as he gave a small shrug. “I went on a hunt.” The man stated calmly, a slight slur his normally deep voice.

Hmm, Boba would have to take a look under the helmet he noted as Din stepped close enough that his shin’s were touching the dais.

Fennec took that moment to cackle, patting Din absently on the shoulder. “We’ve been looking for this bastard, he hid well,” She noted with a wide grin. “Boba, this is the asshole that ran off with our shipment three weeks ago.” Fennec crooned, as if Boba hadn’t recognized him the moment he got a good look at the man’s bloody face.

Din had really done a job on his face.

Tilting his head back at Din, Boba smothered a chuckle at the slight preen, Din’s chest puffing out ever so slightly. “I know, I figured I’d take a look around for you.” He noted, a small purr escaping into his vocoder.

It took Boba a moment as he stared at his beroya before he realized that _Din_ had gone hunting from him.

Felines hunted and brought prizes to their owners, often for praise, sometimes as a teaching aid and other times… as a _gift_.

Din had gone hunting for a gift for Boba, knowing he was looking for this man in particular. Din had gone out of his way and was excited, happy at catching said man so he could present him to Boba in his throne room.

Letting a faint chuckle escape him, Boba leaned forward while pulling his right glove off, reaching out with his bared hand beneath the mando’s helmet, fingers making careful scratching motion in the way he knew Din liked. “Well done, I am well pleased. Thank you.” He crooned quietly in his deep voice, feeling the day old stubble of the other man.

It was rather pleasing honestly, the slight scratch against his fingertips.

Obviously though, it was an even more pleasing sensation for Din as a deep and almost echoing purring sounded, the felinoid mando leaning forward into the touch, his tail flickering up.

Deciding he could indulge the other, Boba continued scratching, ignoring everyone else and particularly Fennec as she rolled her eyes at them. “Such a sweet kitten, bringing me a gift, tracking out in the heat for something I was having difficultly catching myself,” Bob continued crooning too, feeling Din push into his hand even more at the praise. “I am well pleased little one, mighty hunter you are.”

Din’s purring grew so loud his beskar started to rattle and Boba reluctantly sat back on his throne, inwardly wincing at the little disappointed mewl Din let out.

But he’d honestly rather have Din sweet and purring for him in their quarters, helmet gone so he could watch the others face. “Get this asshole down in the dungeon Shand, I’ll deal with him once he’s awake… and remember to slap on some Force restraints, he might only be a half trained bastard but he knows how to use the Force.” He drawled quietly as Din stepped up onto the dais.

“So that’s how he got away last time.” Fennec muttered grouchily to herself, reaching into her belt and pulling out a pair of cuffs that she slapped onto the togruta before grabbing a leg and dragging him away, not unlike how Din had dragged him in.

‘She’ll have to drop by the armory to find the Force suppressant gear.’ Boba mused to himself, smiling slightly as Din dropped onto the arm of the throne, tail pointedly resting in Boba’s lap.

Taking the hint, Boba brushed his fingers through the curling fur of the other’s tail, cocking his head towards the toydarian from before. “Well messer Jassen, you were saying?” He drawled out lazily, a sharp smirk under his helmet.

Clearly even more afraid of messing up, the toydarian fluttered closer, freezing when Din let out a small chittering noise that crackled out of the vocoder, the flying sentient clearly recognizing it for what it was.

Jassen let out a high pitched noise, close to a whimper and Boba almost cracked up with delight as Din’s hunting noises continued in the near silence of the throne room with Jassen trying his best to talk.


	7. Shoving things

Closing his eyes for a few moments as he paused scrolling his pad, Boba quietly counted to five in mando’a, his mind struggling slightly to recollect and then he opened his eyes again, tilting his head down. “No.” He stated clearly.

His voice attracted attention, a few of the court members and Fennec looking towards him only to find Din, kneeling slightly behind the left side of the throne, hand up and fingertips placed to Boba’s glass of whiskey.

B oba himself was staring down at the bounty hunter, the felinoid’s tail flickering as the two stared at each other.

Recognizing that shenanigans of a feline nature was afoot, those that had heard Boba focused on what was going on up on the dais.

Neither Din or Boba noticed that however, both of them focused on each other.

Then Din fucking merped at Boba and pushed at the glass, fingers pushing the glass closer to the edge.

Boba settled his pad in his lap and growled quietly. “Djarin, I swear, knock it of.” He hissed quietly, narrowing his eyes behind his helmet.

“Mmrrrgh.” Din let out a disgruntled noise, staring back at him and Boba could swear he could almost see a hint of those large eyes through the dark visor. Could imagine the mischievous light of them.

The glass was pushed again, now the edge of it outside of the throne arm, liquid sloshing lightly around from the move. “I swear to holy Maker, I will make you regret it if you push it off the throne Djarin.” Boba struggled to keep his amusement out of his voice, honestly struggling to keep his own amusement contained as he noticed quite a few of the people around were hiding their own amusement or disbelief.

Honestly, at this point he was becoming more than just slightly amused at Din’s frankly childish, mischievous behavior.

It wasn’t often Din let this side of him out, especially in public.

He was thrilled to see it outside their quarters if he was honest and especially this playful edge.

The best part of it?

Din was also amused, he could tell that from the way Din wiggled slightly beside the throne, the way his tail flickered, the little tilt of his helmeted head.

Boba’s little threat had no effect on him, he knew it was for show, he knew that even if Din knocked the glass of the throne, Boba wouldn’t harm him but would pay him back in kind.

Considering where Din had started, to see him like this was soothing and Boba almost wanted to goad the other into actually knocking the glass of, regardless if what Boba was planning to do would potentially be a knock to his reputation.

Din cocked his head, let out a  _purr_ that sounded all to smug for Boba’s taste and then put his whole hand around the glass, jerking it of the throne to send it flying right of the throne and dais.

The glass barely had time to land in the sand before Boba was moving, his pad sent flying as he vaulted over the chair arm, Din letting out a garbled squeal as he was tackled to the dais floor, the two rolling on the floor for a few seconds.

Not having expected it, Din didn’t quite manage to put up a fight as Boba rolled them over and used his superior strength to get himself underneath the man, stationing Din onto his shoulder and then  _stand_ with the cat on his shoulder.

His back and knee protested, Din was by no mean light, especially as a squirming weight against his own body but still Boba stood, grasping Din by one leg and then the base of his tail, pushing his thumb into the sensitive area above it to make sure Din couldn’t struggle too much. 

A stunned silence prevailed as Boba turned to Fennec, panting slightly. “I’m done with court for the day, everyone out.” He stated as evenly as he could, grunting when Din started beating at his back and kicking out with his free hand.

“Fett! Let me down!” Din yelped, squeaking loudly when Boba pushed his thumb in further.

“I’ll see you later Shand.” Boba grunted, making his way to his quarters behind the throne, struggling slightly as he held onto the squirming feline. 

“Fennec! Help!” Din called out, giving Boba’s belt a tug in an attempt to get lose. It didn’t escape Boba though that Din wasn’t putting up a true fight, just squirming and wiggling against him.

Fennec’s laugh and the buzz of conversation was cut off as Boba and Din entered the quarters, door cutting them off as Boba let out a small laugh and moved to the couches, dropping the feline onto it. 

Before Din could do more than lever himself up on his elbows, Boba dropped down on him in full gear, growling playfully at him as he dug his fingers into the vulnerable sides. “Shove my drink of the throne will you?” He growled playfully.

Din squealed a bit, laughing at the touch, dragging his helmet off quickly to reveal a flushed face and a playful grin. “Asshole!” He squirmed heavily and Boba felt his breath catch.  


He had  _never_ seen Din this happy and in a moment, Boba realized that he was  _fucked_ . ‘Ka’ra, I think I love him.’


	8. Catnip

Admittedly, Boba hadn’t thought things over properly, even when he learned that Din was a felinoid, he hadn’t really considered all the things that baseline humans wouldn’t react to that Din’s systems would certainly react to.

But to be fair, he only vaguely interacted with felinoids before this and had never had the pleasure of being friends with one.

Which was why he wasn’t all that wary of a cup of karking tea being presented to Din, the hunter tired from his latest mission and settled on the dais with his back to Boba’s throne, resting slightly with his tail in his lap. He absently took the cup and set a straw into it, starting to drink slowly, savoring the tea.

It was late, the coolness of the desert was starting to set in, tea sounded like a lovely thing and Boba absently called for a cup too as he continued going over the treasury report.

Of course, he ended up focusing more on the report than the tea, only absently taking a few sips of the lukewarm tea before fully forgetting it on the arm of the throne.

But then the tea didn’t matter when Din, in full armor, suddenly crawled into his lap with a loud merrp.

Boba let out a small yelp, raising the pad out of the way as he stared at his friend and maybe, potential, possibly boyfriend, as childish and silly Boba felt calling someone that. Din made himself comfortable in Boba’s lap, stretching out in all his mighty glory of beskar and flexible figure before settling with a happy mewl.

Bemused, Boba grunted as Din kneaded at his lap with his hands, suddenly grateful that he wasn’t wearing his armor. His scars had been agitated earlier in the morning and Fennec had stationed a few more guards for security since Boba had come out without it.

The coolness had thankfully helped settle them along with the soft cotton of his robe, so Din wasn’t causing him any harm but…

This was unusual.

Din didn’t do this in public.

Din did a lot of feline things in public but not as obviously as this, kneading Boba’s lap while crawling into it, pressing his helmeted head towards Boba’s chest in search of pettings. “…Din?” He cautiously murmured, ignoring the attention of his court.

“Mmmrp?” Din responded with a deep, echoing purring that rattled his beskar. Boba could actually see the metal move against Din’s kute over his chest with how strongly he was purring.

Setting his pad aside, Boba pulled off his glove and pressed his fingers under the helmet, scratching gently before pressing his fingers to the skin. The other didn’t feel feverish, warm of course from wearing his helmet but no, not sick.

But he wasn’t responding properly, was suddenly extremely cuddly, he sounded almost dazed with the little he actually made sounds. It didn’t sound like when Din had a concussion, not slurred but just not all _there._

A click of a blaster had Boba’s head snapping up, finding Fennec’s face set in an angry grimace as she held her finger on the trigger while glancing around angrily. “Okay, who the kark gave the bounty hunter catnip?” Fennec sharp words echoed through the throne room.

The information took a few seconds to pass through Boba’s mind before his head snapped to the teacup, abandoned on the dais and long empty.

He whistled to get her attention and sharply nodded to the cup, even as he scratched Din’s chin some more in apology when the beroya jerked to at the noise.

Fennec snarled and turned on the bartender and waiter that had delivered it, blaster rifle leveled at them. “Talk and talk fast to save your lives.” She hissed.

If Boba had ever doubted that Fennec cared for Din, he was now sure she at the very least cared for his health with how angry she was.

Their explanation was weak at best, apparently they hadn’t ‘known’ and yet somehow, Boba’s tea hadn’t been the same, the dredges of color in Din’s cup compared to Boba’s quite different. Depending on how Din felt afterward, their fates would be decided then as Boba had them dragged down to the dungeons for later.

But for now he had a very cuddly, slightly whiny feline in his lap and carefully, he shifted his arms around the other man. “Alright, hang on Djarin, we’re gonna go to my sitting room, alright?” He crooned carefully, unsure how the literal drugs for felines were treating the man. “Just nice and easy and you can take your helmet off in there.”

That sent Din’s fluffy, large tail SWISHING, an excited murp coming from the vocoder as Boba started walking and Boba cursed when the other reached for his helmet, thankfully his fingers fumbling with the seals a bit.

Fennec, maker praise the sharpshooter, moved quickly in front of him and hit the door control, Boba able to pass right on inside with the felinoide just as Din figured out his own helmet and pulled it off.

In the dim light of their secure space, Din’s eyes were huge with the drug and his cheeks ever so slightly flushed as he affectionately leaned in and rubbed his and Boba’s cheeks together.

Boba refused to say that he blushed a bit at that, he was used to Din doing things like scenting him when they were alone, his feline instincts kicking in when he felt safe or tired.

“Easy does it kitten, just let me…” Boba grunted, sitting down with the other in his lap making the acid scars of his thighs hurt a bit.

Din was by no means a light weight, tall as he was and built with his own muscles along with his armor, so sitting down with the other hunter in his lap made Boba hurt. Though he didn’t focus on that, breathing through the pain as he instead started working on removing Din’s beskar, placing it on the caff table in a neat stack.

Experienced with armor and used as he was with Din’s, it took him less than ten minutes, especially with Din flopped over his lap.

The only issue was when he was removing the chestplate, gently having to prod Din into sitting up enough that he could remove the back. “Alright, there we go, now we ca-woah!” Din latched onto him again, pressing his face into Boba’s neck.

His soft ears flickered slightly, curly fur and hair gently fluttering against sensitive skin as Din delicately rubbed his nose to Boba’s pulse point. “Booooba.” Din slurred out, purring as much as he spoke while pawing at the others chest.

“Easy Din’ika, easy…” Boba whispered quietly, taking one hand and then the other to remove the docile man’s gloves. That done, Din seemed to gain some mobility with his hands being bared, fisting them lightly into the chest of Boba’s black robe as he continued nuzzling and scenting the other man.

“Don’t suppose you know how long catnip lasts in your systems Din?” Boba questioned resignedly, running his hand up and down the others spine, smiling slightly when the back was arched into the petting. He only got deep purr in answer. “Figured as much but was worth a question.” Boba hummed, settling back on the couch with Din safely ensconced in his arms, the other kneading slightly at his chest.

Boba would just have to keep an eye on the other, maybe shoot Fennec a message and see if she had any information.

“Its alright kitten. I got you. Boba has your back.” Boba murmured comfortingly as Din finally settled again, seemingly deciding he had kneaded enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beroya = Bounty hunter
> 
> Din’ika = Little Din


	9. Heavy world

Surfacing from what feels like the deepest sleep he’s had in a while, Din becomes firstly aware of bits of conversation floating over his head even as he refuses to move. He feels too heavy and warm to move and there’s a gentle pressure on his head, a slight scratching, that feels too good to try and move away from.

It felt like he was stretched out somewhere, resting his head in someones lap and that was very nice. It felt familiar too and safe, the person touching him clearly knew where Din’s more sensitive ear spots were with how gently they traced over parts of his ears.

But the conversation dragged him further and further awake until he can make sense of the words floating over his head. “Never seen him like it before, was like his impulse controls were just gone when he shoved himself into my lap.” A deep, familiar, rumbling voice stated.

Din liked that voice, it made his ears perk up and take notice and made the start of anxieties in his chest ease up that he hadn’t even noticed when he woke prior.

A voice that made him feel safe.

Another voice snorted. “Catnip is like that for some felines, I owned a few cats for a while actually, its why I recognized his behavior. Lets just be grateful it just made him affectionate and removed some of his impulse controls, catnip can have quite the side effect from cat to cat.” The voice wasn’t as deep but still familiar to Din.

He also became aware that he was purring, not shocking considering his head was being scratched but he should have noticed that earlier. The deep voice let out surprised hum. “You? You owned cats?” It puzzled, sounding both amused and flabbergasted.

“One of my targets had them, I wasn’t about to leave the critters to die after shooting their owner, so I took them in. Made for good companionship actually. Its why I knew what was up with Din when he started behaving like that. My old tomcat became the same way when I gave him catnip, a floppy, affectionate, drooly mess.” The light voice laughed a bit, sounding both exasperated and fond.

Drool?

Was Din drooling?

He didn’t feel like it but if he was, that meant he was drooling onto the person petting him and that wasn’t good for reasons that escaped his head at that moment.

Din purring cut off, the two talking pausing as Din struggled to open his eyes while bringing his hand up.

Maker above, his hands felt like he didn’t quite have control as he reached up, flopping over his face to feel his mouth with his heavy hand.

Yup, there was drool, Din could feel the moisture against his fingertips as he touched his own chin.

He was drooling and Din felt himself color in humiliation as he struggled to move, trying to wipe it away before it could leak onto the person whose lap he was resting on.

Before he could as much as twitch a bit, another hand wiped over his chin and mouth with a cloth, Din turning his head enough to look up, finding Boba peering down at him with a small smile. “Hey there kitten, you with us?” He questioned softly.

Din mewled back, clearing his throat but thoughts felt heavy as he tried to string together words. “…Hazy.” He rasped out, trying to take in his situation as Boba let out one of those deep, understanding hums of his, still cleaning Din’s face with the cloth and then setting it aside, taking Din’s heavy hand and laying it back down along his body.

Meanwhile, Din managed to figure out he was laying in the living room, he could tell by the smells and what little he saw of the ceiling. Boba must have taken him to the couch and had him laid out, his head in Boba’s lap and he was holding his head facing his belly and his back towards… “Fennec?” He rasped, trying to turn his head.

Boba’s hand went tight on his head though, preventing it. “Hey, you’re not wearing your helmet kitten. Ease up, I got you. Just rest some more.” Boba scolded quietly, even as Fennec let out a small snort.

“I’m here Mando, I’m not gonna peek at your face.” She drawled, her voice not too far away.

She must be on the other side of the round couch, sitting across from them.

Din let out a small mewl, headbutting slightly into Boba’s stomach. “Hazy. Why am… am I…” He lost the trail of thought, closing his eyes with a small groan. Osik, his head felt so foggy, stringing together his thoughts so difficult.

“There was catnip in your tea Din, but we can talk more about that later, right now, just rest. We’ll look after you,” Fennec snorted loudly at that, a small cackle escaping her as Boba shifted a bit. “Alright, I’m looking after you.” Thick fingers scratched at Din’s ears, the cloth once again wiping over Din’s chin and mouth with the same cloth from before.

Was he drooling again?

Din wasn’t sure, he didn’t feel like he was but his brain was all heavy and Boba’s fingers on his ears felt so nice.

His hands always felt nice to Din.

There was a low, deep chuckle. “Why, thank you kitten, that’s nice to know.” The fingers traced over the curve of his ears, just like Din used to do for Grogu and Din let out a small merp.

He could be outraged and embarrassed later he decided.

Though outside of the drooling, he wasn’t sure what he was suppose to be outraged about.

“Just rest kitty cat.” Boba’s hand came over his eyes, the world turning dark and soft along with the slow scratching of his ears.

Yes, rest sounded nice, especially with the gentle scratching as Din pressed into the warm hand over his eyes.

“There we go, sleepy kitties should rest. We’ll get you sorted once your head isn’t heavy and talk about all of this.” Boba crooned slightly and Din let out a low, purring noise of joy, sleep coming to him easily with Boba’s comforting touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:  
> Aliit = Clan/family  
> Adiik = child  
> Beroya = Bounty hunter  
> Verd’ika =little soldier  
> Mesh’la = Beautiful  
> Hut'uun = coward  
> Buir = parent

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Felinoid Din Djarin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371842) by Anonymous 




End file.
